Safe Haven
by LucyHFan12
Summary: In this story their's no A, but that doens't mean the secret that Aria and Ezra have, teahcer-student relationship, won't get out. New challenges await them each day. How far will they go to prove their love? Which one will crack first under the pressure to where it takes them to new unknown levels? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

The icy rain pounded against the glass windows and the hood of the car. The streets were flooded, and every time a car whooshed by, muggy water would splash from the road onto innocent pedestrians, who were trying their very best to stay dry. The wind howled against the swaying trees. Any minute now a tree could fall down on the roads possibly injuring someone. The clouds were a steel gray, making it feel like it was midnight, even though it was only two in the afternoon. The temperature had decreased as the rain poured down harder within each hour.

It had been only an hour for Aria and Ezra. Aria and Ezra were huddle in a silver Toyota in a discarded area. No one was speaking, no words needed to be spoken. They knew quite well what situation they were in with this type of news. Aria kept her eyes fixed on a rolled over green trashcan outside of a small, acquainted bakery yards away. Inside, it looked toasty warm. Aria wished she could jump out of the car, sprint to the bakery, walk inside, and inhale the sweet pastries that were freshly made. The storm was better than this awkward silence. Her chin wobbled, tears formed, and she'd wipe them away constantly only to have them re-forming and doing the whole cycle over and over again. It was agonizing to see this happening to them. Aria didn't want it to end. She knew it was right, even if laws showed that it was wrong.

Ezra kept his hands gripped on the plastic covered steering wheel—even if the car did stop. He held back a sob, trying not to cry. This was the hardest decision he had to face. He was the grownup in this situation; he couldn't let ignorant feelings keep him from realizing how bad this was developing. But, that still didn't stop Ezra from glancing over at Aria. They had been here for an hour already and still no conversation brewed. His heart plummeted as he saw the painful expression written all over her heart-shaped face. He sighed, feeling guilt overpower him. Was it wrong to end something even though it felt right? Ezra couldn't answer that question. He didn't really know what to feel these days. Sometimes he praised the days where he could kiss Aria and feel like everybody knew the situation and how it was to them, and let it be okay; others, his conscience made him feel shame for doing this. This question would surge through his mind, it was atrocious, but nevertheless, it bothered him: Was he this desperate?

Just few weeks ago, Aria and Ezra met. They didn't know at the time, but they were destined to be together, to be soul mates. They were just at an old Hollis pub, Snookers actually. Aria was just there to pass the time as she waited to pick Mike up at lacrosse tryouts. Ezra was there reading a book—that he hasn't finished to this day—with a beer in his other hand. He noticed her the second she walked in. How could you not? With her petite frame, outrageously fashionable outfit, and those cute hazel eyes made Ezra's head jerk up. Aria had looked shaken up by a MISSING ad hanging on a bulletin on the board. Ezra asked if she was alright, and soon, they were in the pub's filthy men's bathroom, making out on the stained countertop.

The day after, everything changed. Aria went to her third block AP literature class and found out her newfound romantic interest was her teacher. At first, Aria made no contact with him during class, didn't speak unless she was forced too. She even tried to get out of his class, but it was no use. She was stuck calling him Mr. Fitz instead of Ezra. Soon, she could barely put her feelings in check. It was hard to look at him, pretend that she knew nothing about him, forget the way sparks flew when their lips collided against each other. She had to forget it all like it was all a dream. A dream that was true. Finally, she had a chance to tell him how she really felt, now. Here in this car with no one around, but she couldn't muster up the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry," Ezra choked back a sob. He covered a hand over his mouth, not allowing the sob to escape. He closed his eyes knowing the tears were inevitable in this type of situation. He amassed himself. "I'm sorry about what happened." He finished his sentence. For once, Aria turned to face him. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the quiet crying she'd done. Her lip quavered. "Is . . . is that the end for us?" she asked, more of a desperate plea where he would say no. Where he would deny what he said, pull her in his arms, plant soft kisses on her lips, trailing down to her neck. But that was a fantasy Aria was stuck onto like glue. This was reality.

Ezra didn't meet her gaze. It was too hard not to break down at this very instant. At this drama filled conversation. Ezra placed his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it robustly. He licked his lips, sucked in his breath, and continued. "We can't keep seeing each other like this. Out in the middle of nowhere or cooped up in my little apartment. What if we get caught?"

Aria nodded. "I understand." She whispered, wiping her eyes. Her mascara was already running. Ezra could easily detect when she lied. Her nostrils flared wildly. They might have met just a couple weeks ago, but it felt like they've known each other in another lifetime. Like they were destined to be together.

Ezra groaned, "Aria, I can tell when you're lying."

"How am I supposed to feel? Happy about this?" Aria snapped back bitterly. She chomped on her lip before she said something she'd regret. She took ten deep yoga breaths to calm down. She pulled her legs close to her trembling body. The storm was picking up. Far off, Aria swore she heard sirens. She checked out the window to see if any bad weather was happening without them knowing. Before she could say anything else, Ezra cranked the car. She held on the side of the leather seat. "Where are we going?' she asked.

"My place," he kept his eye concentrated on the road. "The weather is getting rough. I'm pretty sure I heard some sort of sirens in the distance. I'm obligated to keeping you safe."

An hour later—which it usually took thirty minutes to get there—they finally arrived at Ezra's apartment complex. It was hard to find a parking spot, but they were soon safe in the building. By then, the clouds darken, bolts of lightning illuminated off the clouds, and large claps of thunder echoed in the storm. Sirens were going off like crazy up in northern Pennsylvania. The power was completely out everywhere in Pennsylvania. Aria and Ezra jogged up the stairs, Ezra guiding her through the stairwell, holding her hand. Secretly, Aria liked it. Ezra's concern lit up Aria, but she was also terrified by this storm. She had never seen Ezra so concerned about keeping her in a safe place.

Ezra unlocked the door, and basically shoved Aria in. Aria staggered in, falling onto the leather sofa. Ezra closed the door. He fumbled around in the dark searching for candles and matches. Finally, he found some. He lighted all his scented candles, placing one in the tiny kitchen, one on the coffee table, and the other one on his bedside table. Aria curled up in a ball, shivering. Soon, the whole room started to smell like a clash of vanilla and cinnamon.

Aria pulled out her phone from her back pocket and texted Byron that she was okay and would be staying at Spencer's for the time being. If her dad ever found out she was in her teacher's apartment, he would personally kill Ezra. Seconds later, after she sent him the text message, she got one back. She smiled as her dad tried to be funny and send her a cheesy joke along with a 'stay safe baby girl'. It made her day become less horrible. She slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Was that your dad?" Ezra asked as he shuffled over to the couch. He sat on the edge of the opposite side. His hands ran up and down against his thighs. Aria nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. "Yeah, he just wanted to tell me to stay safe while I'm at Spencer's house."

"Sorry, again, for making you lie to your dad. I'm sure it must be horrible to lie to your dad like that. I bet you have a close bond with him." Ezra said.

Aria shrugged her shoulders. "Our bond could be better. We've had our ups and downs. I had to keep this agonizing secret away from my mother about my dad having a. . . . Anyways, ours is pretty strained. But he's making it up each day."

Ezra nodded. "Oh."

"Yeah," Aria agreed. They sat there engrossing in the terrifying thunder and blinding lightning. His eyes kept flickering from Aria to the candle back to Aria. "Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm up for it. I've dealt with that type of stuff too with my parents."

Aria lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, dumbfounded. She pushed a lock of dark hair behind her ear. Ezra nodded slowly. "Yeah," he exhaled. "My parents were divorced when I was young. They would fight constantly about things that I'm not even sure truly mattered." He squared his body to where he faced Aria. "Then one day, my dad was gone. He left that night after me and Wesley, my brother, was sleeping. My mom knew abbot it and helped packing his bags. She kicked him out basically. So after that, I had to pretend I was okay with this adjustment. I could only cry when I was at school in the bathroom. At home, my brother Wes would cry each night about my parents' divorce. I would sneak into his room and comfort him until he'd go to sleep, which wouldn't be till after midnight. It was a pain in the ass. Soon, I was drowned out so much; I broke down in the middle of school. It was just a horrible thing for a kid to have to go through."

"I'm so sorry." Aria whispered. She chewed on her fingernail.

"Well life goes on, after some therapy I recovered, moved on. My dad barely came back though. Years passed and by the time I was thirteen, all I get from him a year was a birthday card. That's it." Ezra said.

"My dad had an affair." Aria confessed. "I found out one day on accident when I walked into the back parking lot where no one had been for the past years. I remembered my dad saying something about it earlier. He had parked his car in the hedges, and I saw him lip-locking with this tramp named Meredith. He made me lie about it for two years. That's why I moved to Iceland for a whole year, to forget about that terrible year being a freshman. Then, we came back. My dad's student, who he cheated on with, blabbed to my mother in hope of reconciling with him. It just made life harder you know. My mother couldn't even to stand looking at me. We got over it though. It only took a week for me to explain everything to her. But she just got madder at my dad. Now my dad is a single father who tries his best to reconstruct my trust towards him. My brother Mike moved. He was sort of like you, pretended to be brave but broke down. He now lives with my mom occasionally, but essentially lives with his friends. We still have a close bond though. We see each other every other week when I'm with my mom's or when I see him on every Sunday for church." Aria said, telling him the deepest secret she had kept locked for so many years. Not even her best friends knew about this. She intended on nobody knowing except for family, but she felt that Ezra deserved to know. After all, he said he wouldn't mind.

Ezra stood back up. He rubbed his hands up and down his thighs. "Would you like something to drink?" He suggested, changing the subject.

"Um, what do you have?"

"Water."

Aria giggled, relieved that they didn't have to go into more detail about each other's lives. "Okay, I'll take water."

Ezra walked to the kitchen and got a glass from the cupboard. He set the cup in the sink. He lifted the nozzle, and water poured out of the faucet. Aria watched with interest as Ezra made her a glass of water. The littlest things Ezra did to the big things always fascinated her. It made her want to know more about him. He turned off the faucet and came back with one glass of water. He handed it to Aria shyly. Aria gladly accepted the cup. She took a huge gulp of it, letting it run down the back of her throat. It felt nice and refreshing.

Ezra rubbed his clammy hands through his hair. Why was he so nervous? It never occurred to him that he would soon start feeling a romantic attraction towards one of his students. Although, the day they met was pretty amazing. It was full of memories he could never forget. He sat back down on the couch. They needed to discuss things, even if it scorched across their hearts.

"I know we need to discuss _this_." Aria pronounced. Her hands gripped tighter around the glass; her fingertips staining the glass. She looked over at Ezra. "It is something we have to discuss right now while we have the opportunity."

"I know." Ezra agreed, bobbing his head. He thought of a way to choose his words in a careful matter. How was he supposed to word this without her getting hurt? _Just get it over with, _a voice inside of him instructed. _State that you shouldn't be in this relationship_.

Ezra wanted to believe that this relationship was bad. Look at the facts: He was twenty-five, she was seventeen, barely able to drive let alone be in this type of relationship with such an older man! She was his student! If people ever found out, they'd think he was treating her bad, using her. They wouldn't comprehend the fact if they really worked it out, the love they had for each other. Nobody but themselves would know the true meaning to the relationship.

Second, what about his job? Teaching was all Ezra ever dreamed about all his life. It was something that distracted him when he was young. It made him have a second option besides his home or apartment. He got his dream job just months after graduating college! All of it was becoming unreal at that time, and then Aria floated into his world. Ezra wanted to believe that it wasn't her fault. She was just an innocent girl who happened to catch his eyes. He couldn't possibly blame it all on her.

"I think we need to end it." Aria sated. She wiped away the tears that were quickly forming in her eyes. It took a while for Ezra to comprehend what she just said. His mouth was slightly parted, his eyes were wide, and his stomach churned. For the first time today, Ezra gripped Aria's hands and squeezed them tight like he was in a dream and needed to be woken up. He looked her dead in the eyes. He had a concentrated look tainted on his face. He sucked in a deep breath before asking, "Is it what you really want?"

Aria slapped her hands against her thighs. She bit her bottom lip. "It's obvious that this is what you want Ezra." She answered, her voice cracked.

Ezra never left her gaze. He searched in those wide hazel eyes for an answer. He shook his head. "No, I do want this—"

"But?" Aria raised an eyebrow. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Ezra let out a frustrated sigh. He leaned back against the couch's back. He slowly slid down until his feet were underneath the coffee table. He stared up at the dark ceiling. The thunder roared outside making Aria shudder. "I don't know what the consequence would be if anyone ever found out." He replied meekly. Aria unfolded her legs. She crawled over to Ezra and sat down inches next to him. She laced her finger with his. Ezra focused his attention back to her. She had a tiny smile sneaking up on her frown.

"This may not be the answer you're hoping for, but here goes nothing. Let's not worry about the consequence until the time comes to worry." Aria shrugged. "Who knows what'll happen in the future, but we can make the present ours. I mean, God Ezra, you just told me a chunk of your life, and I told you something I don't even tell my best friends. You mean something to me. If you didn't," She twirled her pinkie finger around a loose strand of Ezra's curly ends. "I wouldn't be wasting my time on my teacher."

Ezra sat up a little sturdier. He squeezed Aria's hand. "Then I know my answer." He whispered barely loud enough for Aria to hear. He leaned in close, close enough to where Aria could tell what he had for lunch. "Let's fight for what we believe in."

Ezra didn't know the dangers ahead of them as a couple, but he _did know_ how genuine his feelings were for his student. He didn't care what people thought. This moment was real, not abusive. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, and he could say the same for Aria.

Aria moved her hand from his to wrap around his neck. She bashfully drew patterns on the back of his neck, her fingers brushing against the tiny hairs. Ezra leaned in; soon their lips were moving concurrently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The sun shone brightly the next morning. The trees looked greener and healthier as ever. Blue jays sang a beautiful, relaxing melody. Kids played outside in their front yards, enjoying the soft rays of the sun bouncing off their skin. Cars sped by rushing off to work. Off in the distance, you could hear that familiar roar of the engine belonging to the school bus. It was as if that terrible storm didn't occur yesterday and all was okay. Like there was no permanent damage from the storm. Inside the Montgomery household, Mike and Byron sat around the rustic wooden table. Mike gobbled up the cereal in his bowl, wanting to get to school to flirt with some new freshman by showing her around the school. Byron relaxed in his seat enjoying the daily news from the paper and sipping the brewing coffee Aria made for him.

Aria was upstairs deciding on what to wear. She had on a mini polka-dot skirt that came up to her mid-thigh. She wore a strapless white shirt with a black cover up. And to top it all off was black boots. She twirled around in front of the mirror. She instantly hated it. It was too bland. How was she supposed to impress Ezra without her dad wondering what she was doing with an outfit like this? She sighed and rummaged in her closet once more.

A small knock came from her opened door. Ella stood at the doorway with her briefcase and normal fancy attire. Aria whipped around. "Hey sweetie," Ella greeted.

"What are you doing here mom?" Aria asked, confused. She ran to her mom and hugged her tight. Ella was taken aback by her daughter's sudden behavior. She began to stroke her hair. "Well, I was going to give you a ride." Ella replied, hiding the shock that she felt. But in all truth, Ella enjoyed this attention she received from her daughter. It was so much harder with Mike. He'd shut her out if Ella tried too hard.

Aria squeezed her mother harder. "Awesome!" she chirped. "I'd love too." Specifically, Aria was eager to see Ezra. Maybe they could get alone time in his classroom 'talking about homework from the previous night'.

"Great." Ella said, hiding her own excitement and trying to act cool. "Why don't you go down and eat with the boys. I'll be taking a phone call." As if she was psychic, Ella's phone began to ding. Aria nodded and dashed back to her closet. She pulled out a dress and some boots and quickly worked her way into both. She fluffed her hair in the mirror one more time. It was uncommon for Ella to stop by at the house she use to live in, the house that she knew every nook and cranny too, the house where she lived in for what it seemed like all her life. Aria took every opportunity to make Ella feel somewhat at home when she visited—which was very slim. According to Ella; "It gives me a bad vibe."

Aria brushed past her mother. "No, I can't come; I'm at my ex's house. Because I'm visiting my children! I'll call you later, okay? Fine. Bye." Aria clambered down the stairs, letting the smooth oak rail send pleasant sensations through her arm. She felt obligated as a daughter to know who Ella was talking too, but a little voice inside her warned her to stay out of it. She didn't want her mother—especially not Byron— to find out about Ezra, or pry to know about her new boyfriend.

"Hey Aria," Byron greeted, sliding some eggs and toast on a plate. He placed a glass of orange juice on the coaster beside it. Aria slid into her chair, the smell wafting in the air. She decided on eating then asking questions as Ella walked in. Ella pulled a chair up by Mike and ruffled his hair. Mike squirmed at her touch but decided on letting her ruffle his hair. "Hey mom." He chuckled, giving up.

"Hey sweetie." She cooed teasingly. Byron chuckled along with Aria. In some ways, it felt like they were one big happy family with no secrets, no affairs, nothing. Perfect. But if you knew the Montgomery's, you knew that wasn't the case. They were pretty screwed up at most times.

Ella checked her watch. Her face scrunched up. "Aria, we need to leave." She informed her. Mike placed his spoon down on the rim of the bowl only making it sink in the milk. "Where are you two going?" he asked, feeling excluded.

"She's giving me a ride." Aria said, grabbing her purse from the couch across the room. She slung it over her shoulder. "You're more than welcome."

"No thank you." Mike exaggerated his 'ou' in you. He continued stuffing his face full of food. "Sean will pick me up. Sasha will be in the car."

Ella rolled her eyes. She kissed him on the top of the head. Mike playfully groaned. Ella snickered. She politely waved goodbye to Byron, who waved back. Ella linked her free arm with Aria and they marched out humbly.

They arrived at Rosewood earlier than expected. Aria searched the back parking lot for any sign of Ezra's car with no luck. "You look eager to be here." Ella commented. She yanked the key from the slot of the car, and propped her door open. Ella tilted her head back and watched as Aria's pink cheeks shaded to a dark crimson red. "No," Aria whispered, avoiding eye contact. She'd have to be better at lying, or in no time, Ella would find out about her relationship.

Aria scrambled out of the car thinking of a way to change the topic. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Do you like your English class?" Ella asked, making small talk.

"Why do you say that?" Aria asked right after the last word came out of Ella's mouth. Ella shrugged her shoulders. "I heard Mr. Fitz is a good teacher. I wanted to know from you." she responded. Ella pretended she didn't see Aria lash out. She opened the back door to the school.

"I have to go talk to the principal. Would you mind taking my stuff to my classroom?" Ella asked sweetly.

Aria chuckled, "Sure mom." She kindly took the briefcase and coffee mug from Ella's hands. Ella smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Thank you sweetie." She said. She turned around and hustled to the office. Aria rolled her eyes and walked to the English department of the school. Aria brushed by Ezra's classroom seeing him in there. She pretended that she didn't see him. She hoped her emotions would be in check if she didn't see him. They were slowly spiraling out of control.

She unlocked Ella's door. She barged in feeling a wary breeze. She rushed over to the window, seeing it opened a crack. She used all her small might to push the window down. After she got that done; Aria set Ella's briefcase on the desk. She took a sip of the coffee, her eyes grazing around the messy desk. Her eyes stopped at the sight of the big leather chair all lonely with no one to sit on it. Aria set the coffee cup down. She walked up slowly to the chair. Aria debated sitting in it or ignoring it and go find a hard cheap chair. She _should_ act mature and fight the urge, but you're only a teen once, might as well have some fun when you had a life like Aria's. Aria chomped down on her bottom lip before awkwardly sitting in it. She let her fingers run up and down the leather. Her brown curls attached to the back of the chair. Aria reached for her android. She got a new message ready and texted Ezra to meet her in here. Ella was going to be late, so why didn't Aria invite Mr. Fitz over?

The door to Ella's classroom squeaked open. Heavy footsteps bounced off the wall. They got closer. "I've been expecting you." said Aria, whose voice depended to play along with the joke.

Ezra chuckled. He raked his hand through his hair. He raised an eyebrow. "You have?" Ezra played along.

"Yes Mr. Fitz." Aria continued. Her dainty fingers overlapped each other, and she swirled around in the chair giving Ezra a demanding, stern look. Ezra's sea-green eyes glanced at the opened door. He tentatively backed up. His calves slammed against a desk. "Should you be joking like this?" asked he, nervous that he was going to get caught.

Aria climbed out of the chair. She self-confidently strode to the door, slammed it shut, and locked it. She pulled down the curtain with the pull of her finger. She smiled triumphantly. "There. Now we're okay." She assured him.

"Aria . . ." he continued.

"My mom doesn't have the key," she jangled the key to the door in front of Ezra. "I do!"

Aria cupped Ezra's face and gave him a peck on the lips. At first, Ezra didn't kiss back, but he soon erased that. He locked his hands with hers and kissed her back. Aria was the first one to pull away. She smiled warmly and fixed his tie. "That's more like it Mr. Fitz." She commented. Ezra laughed. "Now go off and teach some kids some English!" Aria giggled. Aria stood on the tip of her toes and pecked his cheek before sitting down in the leather chair again. Ezra shook his head as he watched Aria act perfectly normal. He had to admit, she was being more mature with this situation than he'd thought she'd be. He opened the door to see kids rushing in and out of the hallway.

"Morning Mr. Fitz," Hanna chimed as she slid past him with a magazine glued to her face. Following behind her, Emily walked uncomfortably in. Her cheeks burned when she passed by Mr. Fitz. Spencer stopped beside Mr. Fitz in the doorway. She pushed her books to one arm and outstretched the other. "Hello Mr. Fitz." said Spencer in the best civil voice she could muster for the day. Mr. Fitz gladly shook her hand. "Miss Hastings," he greeted. Spencer smirked in satisfaction and strode over to the desk where Hanna was at and slammed her books there causing Hanna and Emily to jump.

"Thanks Mr. Fitz for the tutoring session!" Aria called out as he was leaving, waving a piece of paper Ella was teaching for her English class.

Ezra cleared his throat. "No problem Miss Montgomery."

Once the door closed, Spencer hustled to close the curtain. "What's with the haste, Spence?" Aria asked, propping her legs onto Ella's desk.

"Do you think he's cute?" Spencer blurted.

Beads of sweat dotted along her temple and back of her neck. What did Spencer mean by that? Surely, they didn't catch them kissing? _Aria,_ a voice in Aria's head shouted. _Get ahold of yourself. It's probably a silly joke_. "Why?" Aria's voice cracked. She cleared her throat instantly. "Why?" she repeated with a firm attitude.

Hanna closed her magazine and began to fan herself. Her eyes stared mysteriously at the ceiling. Her shoulders slumped. "God if I was ever alone with Mr. Fitz. . . . Some things would be going down not just tutoring."

"Hanna!" shrieked Emily. "He's a teacher, _our_ English teacher!"

Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "So, he's defiantly cute."

"I can't believe you think I like him." Aria scoffed.

"I never said that." Spencer corrected Aria. "I just simply asked if you thought he was cute."

"Do you?" Aria whispered.

"Hell yeah!" Spencer answered enthusiastically.

Aria played with a strand of hair not meeting anyone's gaze. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really care." She finally answered.

"You should." Hanna said.

"Why?"

"Because I would if I could. You have an opportunity to hook up with him with tutoring. I still can't believe you're in tutoring. It never seemed likely since English is your favorite subject."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Let's just go to class." And if she couldn't have been anymore lucky, the warning bell sounded. Ella opened her door. "Girls, you should be going to class." Ella lectured.

"We are Ms. Montgomery." Emily promised. She collected her stuff and rushed off to swim practice. Hanna sighed and got up from the desk. She flashed a peace sign. "See you at English." She yawned. She left. Spencer linked arms with Aria. "Off to learning about the British." Spencer joked in a faux British accent.

"Pip-pip, cheerio!" Aria joshed along.

XXX

The bell just sounded indicating that it was the end of the day. Kids cheered as they packed up, eager to get home to enjoy eating potato chips and loathing around on the sofa watching immature shows. Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were still in Mr. Fitz classroom by the time everyone rushed out. Mr. Fitz was quietly reviewing the assignments he received at his desk.

"Hey Em," a gentle voice greeted Emily at the door to Ezra's class. Maya St. Germain stood at the door with one tanned hand rubbed up against the door frame. Spencer raised her eyebrows jokingly at Emily, who blushed.

"Go on Em." Hanna whispered. She urged her best friend to not be afraid of whom she is. Oddly, Emily took Hanna's advice and was going on her first date with Maya today. Well, after Emily's second swim practice. "Wish me good luck." She whispered back.

Aria and Hanna waved bye as Emily walked out with Maya. "Well I have to get home. Dearest Melissa is coming home from Harvard today with a new boyfriend. Fiancé actually." Spencer sighed. Spencer grabbed her bag.

"Is he anything like the last one? The one that dumped her on their wedding day for a bridesmaid?" asked Aria. Spencer simply shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have a clue"

She exited the classroom with Hanna on her heels. "See you later Aria." They said before they left. Aria waved back even if their backs were turned. She turned on her heels and finished stuffing books in her bag. Minutes passed before one of them finally spoke.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave." Ezra admitted. He stacked the sheets together and made sure they were even before he stashed them in his briefcase. Aria lingered around his desk. "I love my friends to death, but I wished they would've left earlier." she agreed.

Ezra scraped back his chair. "So have your friends said anything about me?" he asked.

"Um, yeah." Aria blushed. "But can we not talk about it?"

Ezra shuffled over to her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arm. "I know this is crazy, but would it be outrageous for me to ask if you want to come over later?"

Aria giggled. "Is Mr. Fitz asking me out on a date?"

"Yes," he replied. Aria walked to the door with no answer. She was on her heels as she shuffled out the door. "I'd love too." She poked her head back in to see his befuddled reaction to her fake rejection. He straightened his posture and smiled. "Great, come by at seven."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Aria paced quietly up and down the hallway on Ezra's floor. She fumbled with her ragged fingernails and continued to pick them. Why was she so nervous? She took a deep breath forcing her to stop at door 3B. She stopped picking her fingernails. Courageously, Aria raised her balled up fist ready to knock on the door, but she froze. Butterflies swarmed in the pit of her stomach. And Aria felt like she couldn't do it. She was scared too. She couldn't explain it. It was something that couldn't be explained. People saw her as a tiny bold seventeen girl when she was nothing more than that tiny shy seventeen girl as well.

Aria exhaled an exasperated sigh. She was slowly getting angry and stressful at herself. She rubbed her temples to sooth her. _Maybe it was a mistake coming here_, she thought. She chewed on her bottom lip before making a final decision. She should just go home. It was a waste and Ezra probably didn't truly care if she made it. Aria backed out from the doorway and was fixing to turn around when it swung open. Ezra stood at the doorway. His dark brown curls were messier and informal. Instead of a vest and tie, he changed into a sloppy white t-shirt and a blue unbuttoned shirt. He had on a pair of jeans with socks. He stared at Aria in disbelief. "I didn't think you'd make it." He admitted.

Aria blushed. "Yeah," she answered bashfully. "I didn't think I would either."

Ezra moved to the side. "Come in; make yourself at home."

Aria took him up on the offer. She brushed past him and into the small apartment. The kitchen smelled like burnt lasagna with a burned pan set beside the garbage can. A lit candle and two glasses with a plate on each side added by utensils were set at the table. Classical music played softly in the background. The lights were dimmed. Ezra's bed was made revealing off a little, torn stuffed dog.

Ezra gently closed the door behind him. He jammed his hands in his pocket. "Sorry about the burnt smell. I, sort of, burnt dinner. So I ordered take out. Is that okay?"

Aria nodded. "Yeah, I love take out."

"Good," Ezra breathed. He removed one hand from his jeans pocket and ran it through his hair. "I feel like a complete idiot."

Aria furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" she asked, releasing her handbag onto the floor feeling more comfortable with each minute. Ezra pointed at himself. "Because your all cute and dressed up and I look like a pig." he groaned.

Aria placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed it tenderly with her thumb. She smiled. "I think you look amazing." She complimented.

Ezra beamed. He laced his fingers with hers. Aria stood on the tip of her toes and placed a pleasant kiss on his lips. Ezra didn't object. He kissed her back with a loving passion. Interrupting them was a knock on the door. "That'll be the food." Ezra kissed Aria on the cheek. He turned around and answered the door. The handler handed him the food in a greasy paper bag. Aria took it off of Ezra's hands while he searched for the crumpled bills. "Keep the change." Ezra said as he shut the door.

Aria helped taking out the food from the containers. She dumped even shares onto the plates and placed a set of chopsticks beside each plate and removed the useless utensils. Ezra mannerly helped Aria sit down before doing the same.

As they ate, they talked about simple things. Small-talk really. Ezra told little about his life story besides the stuff she already knew. And Aria did the same. "So my mom's dating this guy who's like eight to ten years younger than she is. It's pretty crazy. I mean first my dad dates a student. Then I go off and date you and my mom! The only person left is Mike." Aria joked.

Ezra had a hard time keeping the chewed up rice in his mouth. He covered his mouth as he swallowed and tried not to laugh. Once he swallowed, he laughed. "Wow,"

Aria shook her head. "My family is different." She whispered. She dropped her chopsticks on the plate and clutched her stomach. "That was pretty awesome."

Ezra finished eating too. He pushed his plate to the middle of the table without bumping into the candle. Aria tried to do the same but she epically failed. The candle tottered to one side to the other. Before it could tumble over, Ezra leaned over and blew the flame out. The candle toppled down. Aria gasped. Wax slid down the stick and dripped onto the rug. "I'm so sorry!"

Ezra smirked. "Don't be. It's fine. I'll clean it up later." Ezra stood up from his chair and helped Aria out. He turned the music up louder. He twirled her around. Aria giggled. She'd never seen this in him before. Ezra pulled her close. Aria placed her palm against his chest feeling his heartbeat. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo. Aria nestled her head in the crook of his neck. They were silent as Ezra guided Aria around the apartment. For the finish, he swung her around and dove. He leaned down also and planted soft kiss up her neck, reaching her lips. He pulled her up. Aria's cheeks were flushed and she breathed heavily. "Wow!" she sighed. "How'd you learn to dance like that?"

Ezra shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't have a clue." He answered. He strode over and turned off the player with a _click_. "Dance classes." He admitted softly, almost to softly for Aria to catch it. Aria raised a curious eye brow.

"Why did you take classes?"

Ezra fell down onto the couch. He drew a long, exaggerated sigh. "I was supposed to get married." He murmured.

Aria joined him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She rubbed his chest. "You don't have to explain any farther than that. I don't mind."

_I have a few kept secrets too_, she added to herself.

Ezra laced his fingers with Aria's and looked straight into her eyes. "I want too. No secrets okay?" she nodded.

"When I was in college, I thought I fell in love with this girl named Jackie. We were that couple who were on and off all the time. Then, at the end of senior year, I courageously proposed thinking she was the girl I was supposed to be with for forever." He paused. "She said yes."

"What happened?"

"She called it off a few days before the actual wedding saying she wasn't ready for this commitment like she thought. It broke my heart knowing that she didn't want to live the rest of her life with me. But eventually I met you, and things got pretty steamy between us and I've forgotten all about her." Before Aria could ask any questions, Ezra led her to his bed. He didn't feel like saying or answering any questions. He felt the need to leave it alone. "Enough about that, how about we watch a movie to end this perfect date?"

Aria shrugged. "Sure."

XXX

Aria crept slowly inside. She softly closed the door behind her. All the lights downstairs were off, even her fathers. She sighed, relieved. No one was up this late. It was three a.m. and Aria never intentionally meant to stay up this late at Ezra's. She dozed off during the Nicholas Sparks movie that Ezra let her pick. Soon her phone kept bleating, and Hanna texted her something stupid about her 'nightmare'. That was the time when Aria realized the time. Ezra was barely awake as it is, twirling his fingers through her hair lazily. She scrambled out of the bed and reached for her clothes (she had Ezra's t-shirt on) and thanked Ezra for their date. He nodded drearily not fully aware of what was happening. Aria slammed the door shut and escaped without anyone noticing.

Now, she prayed Byron wasn't awake even though his door was shut and all Aria saw was black. She fumbled her way around the foyer and found the stairs. She grabbed the railing and put one foot on the step when the lights flickered on. "Crap," she muttered under her breath. Byron sat all sternly at the head table in the dining room like you saw in the movies. He had his hands intersecting each other. His looked worried more than furious. But still furious in all. Aria dropped her stuff and stepped back.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"With Spencer," Aria lied. He eyed her, aware she wasn't telling the truth.

"Dressed like that?"

Aria pulled her hair back, another habit when she was in trouble, and answered, "No, with Spencer _and_ Toby." She lifted a little bit of the end of the shirt. "He let me borrow his shirt as we watched _The Notebook_."

"Were you with another boy?"

"No!" Aria snapped.

Byron was obvious to her predictable lies. He massaged his throbbing temples. Byron thought of the possible punishments for her obvious lying one by one planning out every detail. But it all just made his head pound even more. He sighed, choosing his answer. "Just go to bed," he murmured. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

Aria avoided her dad's gaze and started to the staircase. "I can't believe you think I lie to you." She said loud enough for him to here as she stomped up the stairs. She reached her room and slammed the door hard waking Mike. She collapsed on her bed and snuggled up to the pillow. Her eyes began to close but she squeezed them shut and re-opened them. The last words Aria got out before falling into a deep sleep were: "Because it's true,"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter was short. I have things planned but right now these are just fillers. So just bear with me right now and try to think of things that might happen. Maybe they're right? Anyway, I would've updated so much faster, but my computer deleted every file in my storage! UGH! So, being the person I am; I never backed them up either! Double UGH! But I finsihed this and I hope you all enjoyed it!  
**

**Bye!**

**xoxo**

**LucyHFan12**


End file.
